callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Asim Omari
|status = Alive |sex = Male |hair = Brown |eyes = |race = Caucasian |timeline = Nazi Zombies Timeline |level = The Final Reich Gröesten Haus The Darkest Shore The Shadowed Throne The Tortured Path The Frozen Dawn }} Lieutenant Asim Omari (Arabic: عاصم عمری), better known as the Slayer, is a character within Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies and member of the Bureau of Archaic Technologies. History Asim Omari grew up in and was recruited by Hank Rideau to be part of the Bureau of Archaic Technologies formed after the zombies outbreak in Berlin as part of Straub's counterattack to save the Führer and repel the Soviet Red Army. Months after the battle, Omari was part of the caravan to transport the pieces of the Sword of Barbarossa from Luxembourg to Málaga, Spain. He was also part of the convoy to bring the pieces to , Antarctica through the Atlantic. Omari then returned to Europe to organized the defense against the zombies hordes and the Nazi armies. After the fall of Paris, he managed to extract the remaining survivors out of France leaving Europe to the undead. Unlockable characters Slayer Slayer is an unlockable character, he can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map The Final Reich, in this case being the "Big Game" challenge set. * Practiced - Defeat the Panzermörder by Wave 12. ("We're professionals.") * Low Power - Defeat the Panzermörder without any player upgrading weapons using the Ubersprengen. (No fancy German engineering.) * Blitzless - Defeat the Panzermörder without any player using Blitz. (No fancy German medicine.) * Not a Scratch - Defeat the Panzermörder with no downed players. (No mistakes.) * Au Naturel - Defeat the Panzermörder without any player using Special Abilities, Mods or Consumables. (No helmet either.) Slayer WWII.png Slayer Full Body Shot WWII.png Bloodraven Slayer Bloodraven Slayer is an unlockable character, he can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map The Darkest Shore, in this case being the "V.I.B." challenge set, added on February 7th, 2018. * Secret Service - Deliver a payload safe and sound, all the way home. (Untouched mayhem.) ** The player must escort the Artillery Loader to the artillery cannon in the Artillery Bunker without him taking any damage. * Bombs Away - Measure twice, fire once. Repeat. (Mathematician.) ** The player must successfully destroy all three Zerstörers without missing a shot with the artillery cannon. * Mole King - End the echos. Silence the booms. (I live underground.) ** The player must achieve a total of ten consecutive headshots on the Bombers in the Underground Tunnels without any of their bombs exploding. Bloodraven Slayer WWII.png BloodravenSlayer_Body_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg Deathraven Slayer Deathraven Slayer is an unlockable character, he can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map The Darkest Shore, in this case being the "Tools Of The Trade" challenge set, added on February 7th, 2018. * Lady Luck - Survive with the luck you create. (Natural 20.) * New Kid - Survive by utilizing superior German weaponry. (Something New.) * Pummeled - Survive on the power of Barbarossa. (To death you say?) DeathravenSlayer Body NaziZombies WWII.jpg The Slayer From Casablanca The Slayer from Casablanca is an unlockable character, he can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map The Darkest Shore, in this case being the "Banker" challenge set, added on February 7th, 2018. * Penny Pincher - Survive the darkest shore on a budget. (Travel light, carry a big stick.) * Penny Strangler - Obtain a priceless artifact on an allowance. (Sticks and stones.) * Penny Killer - Hoard energy, take your time. (Waste not want not.) SlayerFromCasablanca_Body_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg SlayerFromCasablanca_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg Moonraven Slayer Moonraven Slayer is an unlockable character, he could be unlocked by completing a Special Contract during the Liberty Strike seasonal event. * Moonraven Slayer Contract - Defeat the Panzermörder in The Final Reich in Nazi Zombies Slayer_Moonraven_Head_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg Slayer_Moonraven_Body_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg Stormraven Slayer Stormraven Slayer is an unlockable character, he could be unlocked by completing a Special Order during the Days of Summer seasonal event between August 21st and August 28th. * Heat Wave - Kill 3 Zombies that are equipped with flamethrowers. Slayer_Stormraven_Head_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg Slayer_Stormraven_Body_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg StormravenSlayer_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Playable Characters